PHP
by yeppo1004
Summary: "Kata orang ciuman dikening itu tanda sayang. Mungkin Donghae masih sayang padamu hyuk"/ "Hyukkie kapan kau sadar dan peka dengan perasaanku. Mianhae"
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kim Hyenni

Title : PHP

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (y)

Lee Donghae aka Donghae (n)

Main Cast : Cari tau aja sendiri #author capek nulis

Summary : "Kata orang ciuman dikening itu tanda sayang. Mungkin Donghae masih sayang padamu hyuk"/ "Hyukkie kapan kau sadar dan peka dengan perasaanku. Mianhae"

Chapter 1

Terlihat Eunhyuk sedang mengajari Donghae pelajaran matematika diapartemen Eunhyuk. Sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka belajar bersama. Bosan ! itu pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka tapi mengingat ujian yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Mereka harus rela menghilangkan kata bosan saat mereka belajar.

"Hyukkie bagaimana mengerjakan soal ini" tanya Donghae seraya memberikan soal ke Eunhyuk

"Ini begini caranya bla..bla..bla" Donghae memperhatikan penjelasan Eunhyuk. Melihat Eunhyuk yang terlalu serius Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae yang berada diatas meja untuk membuat Eunhyuk lebih santai dan rileks. Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dan melihat Donghae yang hanya tersenyum. tanpa menghiraukan itu Eunhyuk melanjutkan penjelasannya .

Setelah tiga jam belajar dan dirasa cukup mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Donghae permisi pulang karena hari menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Hyukkie aku pulang dulu ne. Gomawo sudah mau mengajariku" ucap donghae saat didepan pintu rumah Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan ya Hae" ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum. Namun

Chupp

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk lembut membuat Eunhuk terkejut, muncul semburat merah dipipi Eunhyuk. Saat Donghae hendak membuka pintu dengan cepat Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae membuat Donghae menatapnya."Hae kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" . "Memangnya kenapa ? apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya ?" "ah ani. Hanya saja .." "sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu. Jaljayo" ucapan Eunhyuk terputus ucapan Donghae. Donghaepun keluar dari apartemen Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kibum .

"Yeoboseyo. Bummie " ucap Eunhyuk saat Kibum sudah menganggat telponnya  
"waeyo hyuk. Nelpon malam-malam begini ?"  
"mian. Tadi Donghae belajar disini " ucap eunhyuk kegirangan  
"terus"  
"saat pulang dari sini dia nyium kening aku. Apa maksud dia seperti itu"  
"Mwo ? dia nyium kening kamu " teriak kibum. Sontak eunhyuk menjauhkan ponselnya  
"iya. Aku juga terkejut dengan sikapnya itu"  
"Kata orang ciuman dikening itu tanda sayang. Mungkin Donghae masih sayang padamu hyuk" sontak ucapan kibum membuat eunhyuk terdiam. Dia berfikir sejenak selama seminggu Donghae belajar disini baru hari ini Donghae memperlakukannnya seperti itu.  
"Hyuk apa kau masih disana" ucap kibum khawatir  
"ne gomawo bummie. Aku tutup dulu telponnya" setelah mengucapakan itu eunhyuk mematikan telponnya. Kata –kata bummie masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Eunhyuk Pov

"_Kata orang ciuman dikening itu tanda sayang. Mungkin Donghae masih sayang padamu hyuk", _apa benar yang Kibum katakan. Tapi mengapa donghae melakukannya kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi sejak saat dia memutuskanku dua bulan yang lalu. Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Donghae. Saat dia memutuskanku kami hilang kontak. Bertemupun hanya disekolah dan untung saja aku sekelas dengannya. Jika donghae masih mencintaiku kenapa donghae memutuskanku waktu itu. Sungguh ini membuatku galau. Sikapnya itu membuat aku ragu antara dia masih mencintaiku atau hanya memberi harapan palsu untukku. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap bahwa donghae masih mencintaiku. Semoga saja .

….

"_Hyukkie, maaf mungkin hubungan kita sampai disini saja" ucap namja bernama Donghae .  
"hah. Kenapa Hae. Apa salah ku sampai kau memutuskanku" ucap hyukjae menatap donghae. Dengan sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk menahan air matanya yang akan menetes.  
"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu hyuk. Dan kita juga sudah kelas tiga, kita juga akan melaksanakan ujian sebulan lagi" ucap Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kesungai tempat mereka sering bertemu. Sakit memang saat Donghae mengatakan ini, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan eunhyuk. Namja itu takut jika eunhyuk tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat menghadapi ujian nanti.  
"aku tidak mau putus darimu Hae. Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan ujian kalau kita pacaran. Dan kita baru saja memulai hubungan ini. Kau menyakitiku hae" ucap Hyukjae bergetar. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar begitu saja.  
"aku ingin konsentrasi menghadapi ujian hyuk. Dan selama aku melaksanakan ini aku ingin kita lost contact" ucap donghae menatap eunhyuk. Walaupun ini menyakiti hati eunhyuk dan dirinya. Ini semua hanya untuk kebaikan eunhyuk dan dirinya karena takut gagal dalam ujian. Donghae juga sudah mepertimbangkan keputusan ini dengan baik.  
"shiroo. Aku tidak mau. Aku masih mencintaimu hae" balas eunhyuk menatap mata donghae.  
"mianhae hyuk. Ini juga demi kebaikan kita berdua. Kita tetap akan jadi teman kok"  
"baiklah jika ini keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa memaksa tapi bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" _

_Saat eunhyuk mengucapkan kata itu donghae pun dengan cepat menarik tubuh eunhyuk, memeluknya dengan hangat memberi ketenangan untuk gadis yang dia cintai itu. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan itu dan menangis dalam pelukan donghae. Sakit memang bagi eunhyuk tapi dia tidak mungkin memaksa donghae untuk terus disisinya sedangkan donghae sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Dengan terpaksa donghaepun melepas pelukan itu dan menatap mata eunhyuk yang memerah. Perlahan diciumnya kening euhyuk, beralih kepipi kiri dan kanan eunhyuk dan berhenti pada bibir eunhyuk. _

_Donghae melumat bibir eunhyuk dengan lembut dan eunhyuk hanya membalas ciuman donghae. Setelah melepas ciuman itu mereka kembali berpelukan di hari terakhir mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. _

….

Sudah dua minggu Donghae belajar dirumah eunhyuk. Tak terasa 2 hari lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian sekolah. Dan setiap pulang dari rumah euhyuk donghae selalu mencium kening eunhyuk. Membuat eunhyuk frustasi sekaligus senang. Hari ini tepat hari terakhir mereka belajar bersama. Rasa sedih pun menghampiri keduanya karena mereka tidak akan bisa belajar bersama seperti ini lagi setelah menyelesaikan ujian.

"hyukki. Gomawo sudah banyak mengajariku selama ini. berkat kau aku tidak perlu kesusahan lagi saat ujian. Dan maaf merepotkanmu" ucap donghae tersenyum memegang pundak eunhyuk sambil menatap eunhyuk dengan mata teduhnya.

"ne. tidak apa-apa Hae, dan gomawo karna kamu aku jadi tidak kesepian disini"ucap eunhyuk menatap Donghae balik. Ingin rasanya eunhyuk menangis karna hari ini hari kebersamaan mereka dan sampai ujian. Dan setelah hari ini dan selesai ujian mereka akan menjalani kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mendaftar keunversitas yang mereka inginkan. Sungguh eunhyuk berharap bahwa donghae masih mencintainya dan berharap Donghae kembali lagi kesisinya.

Setelah eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimat itu mereka saling menatap dan perlahan donghae mendekati wajah eunhyuk sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Donghae menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir eunhyuk melumatnya lembut tanpa ada napsu. Eunhyu sedikit terkejut dia melihat donghae yang hanya memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibirnya. Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak membalas dan tidak menolak ciuman Donghae. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepala eunhyuk mengapa donghae menciumnya, apakah donghae masih mencintainya atau hanya memberi harapan palsu. Sungguh pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala eunhyuk. Dengan sikap donghae yang seperti ini dan tidak ada kata cinta yang donghae ucapkan membuat euhyuk semakin sulit melepaskannnya. Setelah donghae melepaskan ciumannya, dia pergi menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk eunhyuk. Dengan cepat eunhyuk memeluk donghae dari belakang. Meminta penjelasan atas perlakuan donghae padanya.

"hae kenapa kau melakukan ini. apa kau masih mencintaiku hae. Jawab hae ? aku tidak butuh ketidakpastian seperti ini" ucap eunhyuk menangis. Donghae hanya melepaskan pelukan eunhyuk dan pergi meninggallkan eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam didepan pintu apartemennya.

TBC

Ini fic yang ke-enam bikinan author. mohon review nya para readers. Jika ada yang kurang atau lebih maaf ye. Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee Donghae Pov

Hyukkie kapan kau akan peka dengan perasaan ku, semua yang ku lakukan padamu semuanya itu beralasan. Maaf belum bisa memberitahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu hyuk. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk menyatakannya, ucapku dalam hati melihat pintu apartemen eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar ada air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan mengalir begitu saja. Aku segera menghapus air mata ini dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Eunhyuk. Dia adalah yeoja yang paling aku cintai setelah banyak yeoja yang pernah ku pacari. Saat dengannya aku merasa berbeda. Dia memang tidak terlalu cantik tapi dia manis dimataku, dia yeoja yang hiperaktif, ceria. Dia selalu memperhatikanku, membantuku saat aku kesulitan belajar, ya dia memang yeoja yang pintar, dia percaya padaku dan akupun begitu. Ada satu sifat yang tidak ku suka darinnya yaitu kurang peka. Tapi itu tidak masalah buatku seiring berjalannya waktu dia pasti akan peka. Dari semua sifatnya yang paling aku suka dari dirinya adalah dia orang yang setia. Tidak seperti mantan yeojacingu ku yang lain. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku memutuskannya karna aku teringat kata-kata sepupunya kim ryeowook.

Flashback mode : on

_Saat ini Donghae sedang berada ditaman menunggu ryeowook yang katanya ingin berbicara padanya. Sekita lima belas menit menunggu ryeowook datang dan duduk disamping Donghae._

"_wookie-ah apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku" ucap Donghae. Ryeowook hanya diam. Sekitar lima menit untuk mencari kata kata yang tepat. Mungkin_

"_ee.. hae maaf ya jika aku ikut campur dalam hubunganmu dan Eunhyuk. Tapi ini yang disampaikan oleh nyonya Lee padaku beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap ryeowook akhirnya. Donghae hanya diam menunggu kata-kata Ryeowook selanjutnya._

"_kata nyonya lee, nilai eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini banyak yang turun. Walaupun dia mendapat peringkat satu kemarin tapi nilainya lebih kecil dari tahun yang lalu. Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Nyonya lee takut kalau eunhyuk tidak lulus dalan ujian ini. bukan bermaksud menuduhmu hae, tapi sebaiknya kau akhiri dulu hubunganmu dengan eunhyuk untuk saat ini. Ini juga demi kebaikan kau dan eunhyuk." ucap Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega mengatakan ini ke Donghae. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi amanat harus disampaikan bukan. _

_Donghae hanya diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan ryeowook. Semua yang dikatakan ryewook –pesan nyonya lee- memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini nilai eunhyuk memang turun drastis. Dia merasakannya juga, eunhyuk sering tidak konsentrasi belajar. Tapi donghae tetap mau disisi eunhyuk karna dia sangat mencintai yeojacingunya itu. Apalagi mereka baru memulai hubungan ini selama tiga bulan. Tapi saat mendengar pesan nyonya lee melewati ryeowook, dia berfikir mungkin memang harus mengakhiri hubungan ini agar eunhyuk berkonsentrasi menghadapi ujian yang sebentar lagi mereka hadapi. _

"_baiklah jika itu yang diinginkan nyonya lee, aku akan melakukannya" ucap donghae akhirnya._

"_mian hae jika aku harus mengatakan ini" ucap ryeowook melihat donghae. _

"_nan Gwencana. Gomawo karna sudah mau mengatakannya" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum. _

Author Pov

Hari ini adalah hari dimana sekolah eunhyuk dan donghae akan menghadapi ujian. Ujian akan dimulai sejam lagi. Saat ini eunhyuk sudah sampai disekolahnya. Eunhyuk sengaja datang cepat takut kalau nanti ada peralatan ujian yang tertinggal. Disekolah juga sudah ramai dengan peserta ujian.

"Kim kibum apa kau deg-degan menghadapi ujian ini" ucap eunhyuk saat dia menemukan teman sekelasnya itu duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada didepan ruang ujian mereka. Dan eunhyuk pun ikut duduk disebelah kibum.

"sebenarnya yang deg-degan itu aku atau kau hyuk" ucap kibum

"eh. Aku sebenarnya sih deg-degan sih sedikit. Wajar saja kamu tidak gugup kamu kan murid terpintar disekolah ini" eunhyuk dan kibum memang tidak satu kelas tapi ruang ujian mereka satu kelas.

"kamu juga pintar hyuk" balas Kibum

"ehm Bummie, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu" tanya eunhyuk tiba-tiba

"kemarin malem Donghae menciumku saat selesai belajar" ucap eunhyuk malu-malu

"bukannya dia memang sering menciummu akhir-akhir ini"

"ani bukan ciuman dikening, dia mencium bibirku. Bummie apa arti semua ini ? aishh" ucap eunhyuk frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Mwo !" ucapan Eunhyuk sukses membuat kibum terkejut dan membualatkan matanya. Kibum pun menatap eunhyuk, yang dibalas eunhyuk dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Mungkin memang Donghae masih mencintaimu Hyukkie ?" lanjut kibum yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkannya kata Sarangahae" ucap eunhyuk sedih.

"hey cinta itu tidak harus selalu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bisa juga melalui perbuatan dan sikapnya padamu hyuk. Aku yakin Donghae masih sangat mencintaimu" ucap kibum memberi semangat.

"jika dia mencintaiku seharusnya dia peduli padaku. Tapi dia hanya menciumku setiap selesai belajar. Aku takut hanya dipermainkan olehnya bummie. Aku selalu percaya dia masih mencintaiku dengan perbuatannya itu. tapi aku juga butuh pengakuannya agar perasaan ku ini pasti"

Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan cerita eunhyuk, dia tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa untuk menyemangati sahabatnya ini. Yang dikatakan eunhyuk ada benarnya. Yeoja tidak suka dengan ketidakpastian.

Mereka pun hanya diam terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat ini sudah banyak peserta ujian yang datang daripada yang tadi. Tidak terasa lima belas menit lagi ujian akan segera dimulai.

…

Ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah eunhyuk melaksanakan ujian. Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang ujiannya dengan wajah yang senang begitu pula dengan murid yang lainnya. Bagaimana tidak senang, rintangan yang harus mereka lewati sudah selesai dan itu artinya mereka tinggal menunggu hasil kan.

Eunhyuk sedang berbicara dengan kibum didepan ruang ujian. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi berwajah tegas menghampiri mereka.

"Bummie, ayo kita jalan-jalan ujian sudah selesai kan ? kau janji akan jalan-jalan denganku jika ujian selesai" ucap namja itu menggenggam tangan Kibum

"Eh Siwonie . Ah iya aku lupa, Hyukkie apa kau mau ikut kami jalan-jalan sekaligus refreshing" ajak kibum . ternyata namja yang mendekati mereka tadi adalah Choi Siwon namjachingu Kibum.

"Kalian pergi saja berdua , aku tidak mau mengganggu acara romantic kalian berdua" ucap eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke kibum. Kibum hanya tertunduk malu.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, kita pergi dulu ne. bye Hyukie" ucap siwon dan langsung menarik tangan kibum. Sedangkan kibum hanya melambaikan tangannya ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandangi mereka dengan senyum miris. Aku iri melihat hubungan mereka, walaupun ujian didepan mata mereka tetap berpacaran walaupun hal itu dikesampingkan selama ujian. Setidaknya mereka mempunyai status pacaran. Sedangkan aku dan dia tidak punya status apa-apa tapi dia masih saja memperlakukan aku seolah-olah agar aku berfikir dia masih mencintaiku. Dasar babbo. Ucap eunhyuk dalam hati.

"heyo. Kau melamun" seketika enhyuk kembali tersadar dari lamunanya. Setelah tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pundaknya. Eunhyuk menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang tersenyum. Donghae babbo jangan memperlaukan aku seperti ini dan jangan berikan senyuman itu untukku. Kau membuatku semakin frustasi dengan sikapmu ini.

"ayo kita pergi membeli makanan. Aku akan mentarktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna telah mengjariku selama ini" ucap Donghae yang melepas rangkulannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan eunhyuk. Ennhyuk hanya diam dan hanya mengikuti donghae. Dia melirik tangannya yang digenggam Donghae, dan tersenyum miris.

.…..

Eunhyuk Pov

Aku dan donghae sudah sampai diapartemen ku dengan membawa banyak sekali makanan. Dan beberapa botol minuman. Aku terkejut saat donghae mengajakku membeli banyak sekali makanan dan minuman. Aku dan donghae pun meletakkan barang belanjaan kami tadi diruang tamu dan duduk disofa untuk menghilangkan beranjak kedapur untuk menyiapakan makan yang kami beli tadi. Belum sempat aku berdiri donghae sudah berdiri dan tersenyum kearahku. Dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"aku yang akan menyiapakan semuanya kau tunggu disini saja ne" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"arraseo" ucapku singkat. Aku hanya melihat kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Seperti perkataannya tadi aku menunggunya diruang tamu. Karna merasa bosan aku pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang lelah ini. Sekitar 30 menit aku keluar dari kamar ku dengan kaos kuning bergambar monyet dan celana santai setengah tiang.

Kulihat ruang apartemenku gelap kecuali kamarku . Apakah listrik sedang mati saat ini, tapi lampu kamarku masih menyala. Dan dimana donghae, aku sedikit ketakutan karna ruangan yang gelap ini."Donghae-ah, apa kamu ada disana" aku berusaha memanggil donghae. tapi Donghae tidak menjawab. Sekelabat pikiran negative melintas di benakku. Apakah ada pencuri yang masuk kesini dan sengaja mematikan lampu agar perbuatannya lebih mudah dan dia membunuh donghae yang mengetahui aksinya yang mau mencuri. Akupun meraba dinding apartemenku mencari saklar lampu. Saat sudah ku temukan aku pun segera menghidupan lampunya. Tidak ada apa-apa diruang tamu. Aku pun berjalan menuju dapur dan menyalakan lampunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat lampu dapur sudah menyala. Mataku terasa panas ingin menangis saat itu juga melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan mataku.

"Donghae-ah" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

TBC

Ini Lanjutan FF nya. Mian jika ceritanya sedikit ngelantur. Dan maaf author baru lanjutin ff nya sekarang. Soalnya kemarin author sibuk kerja dan ngambil kelulusan. Dan akun fanfic author gak bisa dibuka. Buat para readers yang udah baca makasih udah mau baca FF author yang gaje ini. Gomawo yang udah mau review ikuti terus cerita author . gomawo saranghae. maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya atu atu..

Saranghae For All


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kim Hyenni

Title : PHP

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (y)

Lee Donghae aka Donghae (n)

Main Cast : Cari tau aja sendiri #author capek nulis

Summary : "Kata orang ciuman dikening itu tanda sayang. Mungkin Donghae masih sayang padamu hyuk"/ "Hyukkie kapan kau sadar dan peka dengan perasaanku. Mianhae"

Chapter 3

Auhtor Pov

"Donghae-ah" ucap Hyukkie dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Iya terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memegang sebuah kue stroberry yang terdapat lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Dan sebuah meja makan yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah meja makan yang banyak berbagai makanan diatasnya.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam diambang pintu dapur menahan tangisnya. Donghae pun mendekatinya masih sambil membawa kue stroberry itu. "Sengiel Chukahamnida Lee Hyukjae" ucap Donghae tersenyum. Eunhyuk hanya diam memikirkan kata-kata Donghae. Ternyata hari ini adalah ulang tahun Eunhyuk yang ke 18 belas. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Padahal keluarganya dan kibum sudah memeberi ucapan. Apa karna Eunhyuk terlalu memikirkan soal ujian tadi. Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae dan kue ulangtahunnya secara bergantian. Sedih datang melanda hati eunhyuk karna orang tuanya tidak disini merayakan ulangtahunnya. Tapi begitu melihat donghae semua kesedihannya hilang, setidaknya masih ada donghae yang mau merayakannya.

"Kenapa diam saja ayo cepat tiup lilinnya" ucap donghae yang membuat eunhyuk tersadar. Dengan segera eunhyuk meniup lilin yang ada diatas kue itu.

"tapi sebelum itu make a wish dulu hyukkie" lanjut Donghae sebelum eunhyuk meniup lilin itu. eunhyuk mengangguk dan memejamkan matananya membuat sebuah permintaa. "Ya tuhan, semoga aku dan donghae bisa seperti dulu lagi dan bersama selamanya dalam kebahagiaan" ucap eunhyuk dalam hati dan kemudian meniup lilin.

Setelah itu mereka menuju meja makan dan makan bersama. Mereka berbicara dan bersenda gurau seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih yang sedang merayakan anniversary mereka. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya ada dalam khayalan, karna nyatanya mereka hanyalah teman biasa sekarang.

Akhirnya merekapun selesai dengan acara makan-makan (?). hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10malam. Waktunya untuk Donghae pamit kealam nya(?)maksud author kerumahnya.

*didepan pintu apartemen Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie. Aku pulang dulu ne." ucap donghae menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalas tatapan donghae

"Ne. Gomawo untuk hari ini. ini adalah ulangtahun special yang pernah aku alami selama 18tahun. Dan aku harap ini akan berlangsung sampai 50tahun kedepan" ucap eunhyuk tersenyum

"Ceonmaneyo. Hyukkie" ucap donghae yang langsung memeluk eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam terlalu terkejut dengan sikap donghae.

Deg Deg Deg

Eunhyuk dapat mendengar suara jantungnya berdetak saat donghae yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Eunhyuk diam menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan donghae. Apakah Donghae akan mengucapkan kata saranghae dan mengajaknya balikan ?. Bolehkah eunhyuk berharap seperti itu dihari ulangtahunnya.

"Jaljayo" ucap Donghae akhirnya. Membuat eunhyuk kecewa dan menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap dia akan mengucapkan saranghae, batin eunhyuk. Donghae melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk tak berani menatap donghae. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh keningnya, membuat eunhyuk mendongak melihat sesuatu itu. Ternyata Donghae mencium keningnya saat itu. Huft, hela eunhyuk dalam hati dia merasa dipermainkan oleh donghae, lagi. Tapi dia diam saja mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Donghae. Dia selalu percaya perlakuan Donghae padanya karna donghae masih mencintainya. Tapi rasa ragu perlahan muncul saat eunhyuk memikirkan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ne. Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi" ucap Donghae setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi dari apartemen eunhyuk. Dua hari lagi ? Omo dua hari lagi kan perpisahan untuk kelas tiga. Tapi apa maksud kata-katanya itu. Aku harus menelpon Kibum saat ini untuk membeli baju untuk acara perpisahan. Eunhyuk menutup pintu apartemennya dan menuju kamarnya. Saat sampai dikamarnya eunhyuk menyambar ponselnya dan mendial nomor kibum.

"yeoboseo" ucap kibum diseberang

"kibummie. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Donghae merayakan ulangtahun ku dan membuat kejutan untukku. Ahhh aku sangat bahagia bummie." Ucap eunhyuk panjang dikali lebar.

"ya eunhyukiie. Jangan membuat telinga ku sakit mendengar ocehanmu itu"

"mianhae"

"apakah kalian balikan ?" ucapan kibum membuat eunhyuk terkejut

"eh ? ani. Padahal aku mengharapkan itu terjadi" ucap eunhyuk sedih

"aishh. Kau mau menunggunya bilang saranghae. Ayolah hyukkie kau mencintainya bukan dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bukankah aku memang harus menunggu"

"jika kau menunggu dia mengucapkan kata itu hubungan kalian tidak akan ada kemajuan"

"jadi, maksudmu aku yang memulai dan mengucapkan saranghae"

"yupss"

"tapi aku malu"

"hilangkanlah malumu demi dia. Kau mencintainya kan. Katakan saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ucapan kibum memang ada benarnya sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Eunhyuk hanya diam memikirkan kata kata kibum. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu kepada donghae

"eunhyukkie" panggil kibum karna tidak ada respon

"ehm baiklah bummie aku akan mencoba saranmu. Ngomong-ngomong besok kita ke myongdong ne. Membeli baju untuk perpisahan besok lusa"

"oke dehh"

"sepp. Aku tidur dulu ye bummie. Sampai jumpa besokk"

"ne. nado"

…..

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan untuk anak kelas tiga karna mereka sudah melalui pahit manisnya disekolah dan akan meninggalkan sekolah ini sebentar lagi. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hati siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini karna mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini dan melanjutkan keuniversitas atau langsung bekerja. Tapi ada juga rasa sedih yang melanda karna mereka tidak bisa lagi berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang sudah tiga tahun menjalani masa-masa sulit menjadi seorang murid di SM Senior High School ini. Mulai dari belajar bersama, bertemu guru-guru killer, sampai dihukum bersama karna membolos pelajaran dan lagi-lagi bersama, sungguh kelas yang kompak. Dan salah satu murid kelas itu adalah eunhyuk. Lihatlah dia memakan dress panjang berwarna krem, sangat cantik. Bahkan donghae sampai terpesona melihat eunhyuk. Dia tidak pernah menyangka eunhyuk akan berpakaian seperti ini. Pasalnya eunhyuk itu yeoja tomboy yang hanya memakai kaos santai saat jalan-jalan dengannya dulu.

"eunhyukkie, kau sangat cantik memakai itu" ucap donghae yang menghampiri eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sontak teman-teman eunhyuk menjauh dari eunhyuk karna mereka mau memberi privasi untuk dua orang itu.

"gomawo hae" ucap eunhyuk tersenyum. semburat merah muncul dipipi eunhyuk yang harus membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"ternyata kau menuruti permintaan ku" ucap donghae. Membuat eunhyuk mendongak untuk menatap wajah donghae.

"Nee" ucap eunhyuk. Sebenarnya dia mengajak kibum belanja kemarin hanya mau membeli dress ini. Karna eunhyuk masih ingat permintaan donghae untuk memakai dress saat acara perpisahan sekolah, donghae memintanya saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Dan eunhyuk masih ingat itu. Dia kira donghae tidak mengingatnya ternyata malah sebaliknya. Berarti donghae masih mencintainya bukan.

Acarapun dimulai dari kata sambutan kepala sekolah, perwakilan dari murid-murid kelas tiga yang diwakili oleh Kim Kibum dan namjachingunya siwon. Sampai hiburan yang mereka terima.

…..

Acara perpisahan pun telah selesai dan berjalan dengan sukses dan meriah. Eunhyuk yang sudah ditinggal Kibum yang pergi dengan siwon pun mulai mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, donghae. Hari ini dia bertekat mau mengucapkan saranghae dan mengajak donghae balikan lagi. Pandangannya terus mencari-cari keberadaan donghae. Dia tersenyum saat melihat donghae sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya dilapangan sekolah. Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju ke tempat donghae berada. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendengar pembicaraan donghae dengan temannya.

"kapan kau akan pergi ke jepang hae" ucap teman donghae

"besok aku sudah berangkat"

Ucapan donghae membuat eunhyuk mematung ditempatnya. Niatnya yang semula ingin mengajak balikan donghae langsung diurungkan olehnya. Saat mendengar donghae akan pergi kejepang besok. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi donghae dan teman-temannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan eunhyuk menetes mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Padahal aku ingin mengatakannya Hae tapi kau malah pergi saat aku ingin mengucapkannya dan parahnya kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tentang kepergianmu dan perasaannmu padaku. Mungkin kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Hikss. Akulah yang bodoh yang mempunyai pikiran bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Ucap eunhyuk sambil menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak karna menahan rasa sakit karna kepergian donghae.

….

Hari ini adalah hari kepergian Donghae dan sekarang dia sudah berada dibandara menunggu pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya kejepang.

Eunhyukki mianhae, aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau pergi kejepang. Tapi tunggulah aku saat kelulusan nanti. Ucap donghae dalam hati.

Sementara itu eunhyuk hanya berdiam diri diapartemennya. Meringkuk dibawah selimut tebalnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Hari ini donghae pergi, sekarang aku yakin donghae memang tidak mencintaiku lagi dan perlakuannya kemarin hanya untuk memberi semangat untuk aku bisa melaksanakan ujian dengan baik. Ternyata dia hanya memberiku harapan kosong. Dasar donghae babbo, donghae jahat, donghae kejam. Dan segala macam umpatan dilontrakan eunhyuk. Bahkan saat mengucapkannya eunhyuk tidak menangis. Karna air matanya telah habis menangisi donghae semalaman. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar ada panggilan masuk. Eunhyuk segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari eommanya.

"yeoboseo eomma" ucap eunhyuk

"eunhyuk-ah kau sudah selesai ujian kan"

"sudah eomma. Waegurae"

"cepat bereskan barangmu dan ke Busan sekarang. Eomma sedang dirumah halmoni sekarang"

"mwo ! bukankah eomma dan appa sedang di cina. Kenapa tidak kesini dan malah kerumah halmoni. Eomma tega sekali padaku"

"heheheh mian. Eomma mau buat kejutan untukmu. Cepatlah kesini. Eomma tunggu"

"arraseo"

Huh mungkin liburan kerumah halmoni sambil menunggu pembagian kelulusan bisa membuatku melupakan donghae.

Dan benar ? selama eunhyuk di busan dia bisa melupakan donghae walaupun sedikit-sedikit masih mengingatnya sih. Bagaimanapun eunhyuk melupakan donghae tapi hatinya masih tetap untuk donghae. sudah hampir 2 bulan eunhyuk di busan. Dan hari ini dia akan pulang lagi ke seoul karna besok dia harus mengambil kelulusan.

…..

Hari ini hari pembagian kelulusan. Hari dimana mereka ditentukan berhasil atau gagal selama tiga tahun belajar disekolah itu.

"kibummie aku sangat deg-degan hari ini. Kira-kira aku lulus tidak ya" ucap eunhyuk menggenggam tangan kibum untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya.

"aku juga. Tapi kita harus yakin kita pasti lulus. Kita kan sudah bekerja keras selama ini" ucap kibum menguatkan eunhyuk dari rasa gugupnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan kibum. Tapi senyuman eunhyuk pudar saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang sudah berusaha iya lupakan. Perasaan yang telah eunhyuk kubur dalam-dalam kembali menyeruak kepermukaan. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kibum yang melihat gelagat aneh dari eunhyuk itupun mengikuti arah pandang eunhyuk. Dan donghae ada disana.

"bukankah itu donghae. kenapa dia ada disini seharusnyakan dia dijepang" ucap kibum menyadarkan eunhyuk

"ah entahlah. Mungkin dia penasaran dengan hasil kelulusannya" ucap eunhyuk berusaha tidak perduli

"mungkin ? ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi pembagian kelulusan" ucap kibum yang disetujui eunhyuk

…..

"Lulus" ucap semua murid yang ada dikelas XII IPA 2. Mereka bersorak gembira ada juga yang menangis bahagia hanya karna kata yang ada didalam amplop putih itu yang menyatakan mereka lulus dari sekolah itu. Eunhyuk sangat bahagia mendapat amplop kelulusan itu. Namun seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Dan dengan cepat melihat siapa pelaku penarikan atas dirinya. Seketika itu juga jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Donghae yang ternyata di pelaku penarikan atas dirinya.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai diatap sekolah yang sepi. Donghae membawa eunhyuk duduk dibangku yang ada disana. Eunhyuk masih shock dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu gugup dan tidak sanggup melihat orang yang sekarang ada disampingnya. Setelah dua bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, tidak ada hubungan komunikasi apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka ada disini berdua menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Airmata eunhyuk sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya.

Setelah lama terdiam donghae membuka suaranya

"eunhyukkie" ucap donghae. eunhyuk masih saja terdiam dan menunduk. Donghae mengangkat dagu eunhyuk agar eunhyuk menoleh padanya. Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap mata donghae. Mata yang masih menatapnya dengan dengan tatapan sendu itu. Dia sangat tau itu adalah cirri khas donghae saat menatapnya. Jadi benar donghae yang membawanya kesini. Perlahan donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah eunhyuk dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir eunhyuk. Ternyata donghae menciumnya, lagi. Apa maksud semua ini, apa maksud donghae melakukan ini lagi padanya. Donghae mulai mlumat bibir eunhyuk yang membuat eunhyuk tersadar. Kali ini tidak boleh lagi seperti ini . cukup sudah dulu donghae memperlakukannya seperti ini. sekarang dia tidak mau lagi dipermainkan oleh donghae. Dengan cepat eunhyuk menarik dirinya dari donghae.

Plakk

Tamparan eunhyuk suskses mengenai pipi donghae. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahnnya mengalir membasahi pipi eunhyuk. Donghae terkejut dengan reaksi eunhyuk dia hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan eunhyuk. Dia tau bahwa dirinya telah membuat luka dan sakit hati untuk eunhyuk rasakan. Tapi sekaranglah semua akan diperjelas olehnya. Dia hanya menatap eunhyuk yang mantapanya penuh dengan kilatan amarah

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku hae. Kau sungguh kejam membiarkan aku berfikir bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Asal kau tau aku sangat tersiksa dengan perlakuanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku. Setelah lama kita tak bertemu kau melakukannya lagi. Kau sebenarnya memberi harapan kosong atau benar benar mencintaiku hae. Jawab hae jangan permainkan aku seperti ini" ucap eunhyuk berteriak sambil menangis. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak sanggup lagi rasanya dengan semua ini.

Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk sangat frustasi menarik eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk pun memberontak dalam pelukan donghae. tapi tenaga donghae lebih kuat dari tenaga eunhyuk. Eunhyuk akhirnya terdiam didalam pelukan donghae dan menangis dipelukan donghae.

"mianhae. Aku memang salah melakukan ini padamu. Seharusnya kau sadar kenapa aku melakukannya hyukkie. Seharusnya kau peka saat aku memelukmu saat ini bisakah kau merasakannya. Bisakah kau merasakan detak jantungku" ucap donghae. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan benar jantung dongahe berdetak tak kalah cepat dari jantungnya. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie Saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku lagi ?" ucap dongahae. Eunhyuk terkejut dengan yang dikatakan donghae. Dia menatap donghae dalam diam berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata donghae. Tapi dia tidak menemukan kebohongan itu.

"nado hae. Aku mau menjadi yeojchingumu lagi" ucap eunhyuk. Ternyata kepercayaan bahwa donghae masih mencintainya adalah benar. Penantiannya tidak sia-sia dia sangat bahagia sekali. Mereka saling menatap dan perlahan kedua bibir itu pun bertemu dan saling melumat menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan.

"Saranghe" ucap donghae lagi

"kalau kau masih mencintaiku kenapa kau memutuskanku kemarin"

"aku memutuskanmu demi melindungimu. Melindungimu agar orang-orang tidak menganggapmu berubah dan agar nilai ujianmu bagus. Dan kau telah melakukan nya dengan baik. Aku bangga padamu"

"ini semua juga berkat kerja keras kita berdua hae. Gomawo. Saranghe"

"Nado"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi kejepang dua bulan yang lalu. Kau tau saat hari itu aku ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi karna aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau akan pergi kejepang. Aku mengurngkan niatku" ucap eunhyuk saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"miahae. Aku tidak member tahumu waktu itu. aku sengaja karna jika aku mengatakannya aku takut tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Lagipula aku hanya liburan kesana dan aku sekarang sudah kembali" ucap donghae tersenyum. eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan donghae. dan mereka kembali berciuman dihari bahagia mereka. Mendapat amplop kelulusan dan cinta mereka

ENDING

Dan akhirnya ef ef ini selesai juga. Mian baru bisa publish sekarang soalnya author punya kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditunda tunda lagi. Maaf jika ada kata kata yang salah. Untuk yang review mianhae gak bisa balas satu satu. Hehehehe Gomawo udah mau review dan baca ef ef author. saranghae untuk kalian semua.

Author Yeppo 1004

Ini Balesan ripiu nya heheh

**Name SNQ jewels** gomawo chingu. Kalau cerita author bagus berarti harus baca setiap ff author and jagan lupa ripiu #maksa hehheheh

**HYUKKIEWIFE** udah kejawab kana pa yang donghae lakuin.. hehehe iya sakit banget. ini ceritanya dari kehiudpan author tapi ada ynag diubah sedikit#curhat balik hhaa

**Anonymouss** ini udah balikan hae ama hyuknya.

**renaeunhaehyuk** ini chapter selanjutnya. gomawo ripiunya #hug ripiuer

**anchofishy** bener banget #selamat anda mendapatkan chapter 3 dari ff ini heheheh. gomawo ripiunya #hug ripiuer

**Ellizabeth Kim** udah kejawab disini chingu. Makasih udah baca ff author gomawo ripiunya #hug ripiuer

**nurul. ** udah kejawab di chapter ini. gomawo ripiunya #hug ripiuer


End file.
